Dark Cloud: A Timeless Adventure
by Semblance of Ecstasy
Summary: One year after the events of Dark Cloud, Toan and Xiao live together in Norune, and a new face appears- a teen named Setsuna. As the three become friends, a warning message comes from the future of a new enemy that they must stop. Join Toan and friends as
1. The Ressurection Begins

DARK CLOUD: A Timeless Adventure By: Jill [Deadheart]

Okay, this is my first FanFic, so please try not to beat me up too bad!!! Cheetah Smith, you're gonna love this. Your story finally ain't one of the only DC stories!!!!! My story starts off quickly, but please don't judge it on the first chapter; it gets much more detailed as the story goes on. Oh, and I tend to use a lot of Japanese while writing, so I'll also put in a quick guide when they pop up!! 

CHAPTER 1: The Resurrection Begins

Heavy drops of rain drip down the side of a dark castle as many nameless dancers dance strangely around a glowing casket. Foreign cloth sways from side to side on their arms and legs as they do this peculiar jive, and locks of icy blue hair fall over their faces. Flashes of lightning and booms of thunder indicate a storm outside. But let us direct our attention on the happenings inside this chateau...

Suddenly, a tall woman steps out from the shadows. The lead dancer immediately stops, and all the other dancers stop as well. The mysterious woman's face was covered in a forlorning veil, which conceals both her face and made her look very enigmas; like a dark angel fresh from a fairy tale. She wore a long black dress, with sleeves that fell far below her hands; and the hemline dropped far below her feet- it was a surprise she could walk as elegantly as she did.

The sweaty head dancer tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and walked over to the woman in black. The woman was almost twice as tall as she, which made the dancer very intimidated as she was spoken to.

"How is the resurrection coming along, Hakura?" The woman inquired.

"It shall be a few more days until he is brought back, M'lady." Hakura replied, bowing as she did.

"WHAT?!? Why is it taking so long?!?"

"Please be patient. This one is harder to resurrect than the last one..." Her voice drifted off as her eyes strayed to the coffin. It had lost its luminous glow, which made both the mysterious woman and Hakura furious.

The other dancers had stopped dancing, and were now slacking around as if they were on a union break...and in fact, they were. 

"Why have you stopped?!?" Hakura exclaimed.

"Its our break time!" One dancer retorted. He had pulled out a carton of lo mien.

"YEAH!" Another added.

"Its the union rules!" Yet another yelled.

Hakura slapped her head and sighed. "Damn these volunteer dancers..."

Then, the veiled woman put a hand on Hakura's shoulder.

"It is all right, Hakura my friend," She said softly, "let them be idle for a bit...I suppose HE can wait a bit longer..."

Hakura looked up at her employer. "B-b-but S-Sophia!" 

she woman finally removed her veil, revealing the beautiful, familiar face that had shone long before and shook her head. ''it is all right. ' she looked toward the casket. 'I guess you will just have to wait longer, my love.............................................................seda.'


	2. Goodbye

Chapter 2: Goodbye

Meanwhile, all was well in Norune Village. Almost one year ago, Toan, Xiao, Goro, Ruby, Ungaga, and Osmand had defeated Flag and the Dark Genie. Even though they were good friends, they all had cities to protect, and went their separate ways. However, Toan, Xiao, and Steve had stayed together. They were all too good friends, and besides- Xiao and Steve had no place to go, and no matter how human Xiao got she was still Toan's cat.

Toan and Xiao were just sitting on their steps outside, staring at the hazy sun and sad happenings across the street...

"Wow, Toan..." Xiao said. "I can't believe its already been a year since we defeated the Dark Genie...can you?"

"..."

"Toanie?"

"..."

"TOAN!!!!!"

"WHA?!?!?" Toan exclaimed, jumping a few inches. "Xiao! Nani ten da ya?!?!?"

"Sorry, Toan. I didn't know you were sleeping."

"I...I wasn't sleeping, Xiao. I was just...taking my last look at Paige."

And sure enough, across the street one of Toan's best friends was packing to move. Paige and her father Pike were moving far away to the coastal city of Queens. It was a sad sight in the eyes of Toan...

Even a year after the Dark Genie's defeat, Pike had feared another attack on Norune. Not knowing that Queens had been attacked as well, Pike began packing just a few days after Toan brought them out of the Atla. No matter how much Paige pleaded to her father to stay in Norune Village, Pike was a fisherman and needed the ocean...and so-called safety.

"Why don'cha go say goodbye to her?" Xiao suggested, getting up and jumping off their staircase onto the porch. "C'mon, I'll come with you for moral support!"

"Well..." Toan grumbled, looking at the sunset. Suddenly, his ears poked up and his eyes grew wide.

"SAIAKU!!!!!" He yelled, running down the stairs toward Paige. "Paige leaves at dusk!!!! I've got to hurry, before its too late!!!!!!"

Toan scampered over to Paige, holding his hat down and yelling frantically; Xiao following close behind.

Paige had a very somber look on her face as she picked up her suitcase. However, Pike was already in his wagon, eagerly awaiting his daughter, happy as can be.

Even after Toan had arrived in front of her Paige looked as if she was about to break down and cry.

"Hi, Paige..." Toan said softly.

"Hello, Toan..." Paige replied, sighing.

"Paige..."

"Yes Toan?"

"Paige..."

"Toan?!?"

"Paige..."

"Toan, what is it? My father is waiting!"

"Paige...we came to say...we'll see you later...and...we'll miss you..." Xiao said, realizing that Toan couldn't say it himself without crying.

"Oh, Xiao!" Paige cried, dropping to her knees. "I DON'T want to go, I really DON'T!!!"

"We know, Paige...we know..." Xiao coaxed, comforting her friend with a hug. Toan also comforted Paige, and spoke softly to her.

"Paige, I just want you to know that-''

"PAAAAAAIIIIGE!" Toan was cut off by the sound of Pike's impatient call for his daughter. "Paige, come on! I want to get to Queens by early morning so I can get some fishing in after we're settled!"

Paige got up. "Dad, can I PLEASE say goodbye to my friends?!?!?!? I MAY never see them again!!!"

"Oh, fine! But could you PLEASE hurry?!?"

Paige turned back to face Toan and Xiao again. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep my dad waiting much longer. I'm really sorry that I have to go, but..." Tears welled up in her eyes. "But I hope you know........................desu ne no chan!"

And with that, Paige turned back around and trudged slowly toward her father's wagon, suitcase in hand, but heart still in Norune. Though there would be lots of water in Queens, there wouldn't be a Toan. There wouldn't be a Xiao. There wouldn't be a Renee. There wouldn't be a Claude or a Gaffer or a Gina. Though the Machos' cousin was the sheriff in Queens, Paige would even miss the brothers' constant bickering.

As the moon peeked above the mountains, Pike waved goodbye to Toan and Xiao and flicked the horses' reins, and they were off. 

"Chan...forever." They could hear Paige whisper. 

Soon the cart was past Toan, Xiao, and Renee's house. It went past Claude's house. It went past the Machos' house . It went past Gina's house. And finally, it went past the Gaffer's wagon, around the mountainous corner, never to be seen in the likes of Norune Village again. 

"Chan forever, Paige..." Toan whispered, wiping his eyes.

"Toan, let's go- your mom is calling us for dinner..." Xiao said, grabbing Toan's arm and patting him on the back.

"A-All right, Xiao."

* * *

Though dinner was excellent, Toan didn't have the heart to eat. He found it hard to believe that just one day before Paige and Pike had joined Toan, Xiao, and Renee for dinner. Paige had even sat right next to Toan, and that seat was now empty. Not many people besides Paige and Pike would come over Toan's house for dinner...

"Toan, is everything all right?" Renee asked at dinner.

"Yes, Mom." Toan muttered, poking at his dumpling. 

"You seem a bit out of it tonight. Are you sure you're all right? Are you catching a cold?"

"Mom, I'm FINE!"

"Oh..."

All was silent for a minute, except for the small clatter of forks.

"Listen, Toan," Renee said, breaking the silence, "I know that you didn't want Paige to go. She didn't want to go either. But she promises to write-"

"And how are they to get here?!? If you haven't noticed, Mom, WE LIVE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!!!!" Toan snapped, getting up from his seat in anger.

"Cool it, Toanie!" Xiao retorted. "Just because you miss Paige doesn't mean you can take it out on us!" 

Toan glared at them, but then sighed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled.

:Its okay, son. I know how it feels to loose a good friend." Renee replied. 

* * *

After dinner, Toan helped his mother clean up andwent up to his room with Xiao afterward. However, when Toan got up to his room, he found it locked from the inside.

"STEVE! Open the freakin` door!" Xiao yelled, slamming on the door.

"Oh, sure thin Xiao!" Came a faint voice from inside the room.

Steve was a talking slingshot, and one of Xiao's best friends- not to mention weapon. Since he was a slingshot, he doesn't have legs, which made it kind of hard for him to climb up Toan' dresser to open the door.

"Next time we put him in there, remind me to bring my spare key..." Toan grumbled.

More banging and thumping could be heard before Toan and Xiao saw the doorknob rattle back and forth.

"I...got...it!"

And with that, the door flung open, sending Steve flying back down the stairs.

Xiao ran as fast as she could down the stairs, but she was a second too late- she heard a cracking sound, followed by Steve's small, gasping cry. 

"Oh, dear me!" Renee exclaimed. She had picked up Steve and found a small crack in his side.

"No, Steve!" Xiao cried, grabbing her slingshot and clutching him tight. "You're cracked!"

Toan ran down the stairs, taking off his hat.

"Don't worry, Xiao...we can go down to the Gaffer's wagon tomorrow to see if there's anything he can do for Steve!" He comforted, putting Steve in his hat.

"Oh, no...I'm so sorry, Xiao!" Renee exclaimed.

"What is it, Renee?" Xiao asked.

"Our new neighbors are moving in tomorrow, and I promised myself we would help them unpack and invite them to dinner!"

"Oh...well, can you wait two days, Steve?"

"Of course, Xiao..." Steve replied.

"Well, Toan, I suppose you two should get to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow." Renee said.

"All right, Mom..." Toan replied.

So Toan went to bed that night, thinking that if there was a kid his age moving to Norune tomorrow, that still wouldn't replace Paige.

And boy, he was wrong.

---------------------------

Japanese Guide

Saiaku: Devastating interjection

Nani ten da ya: What the hell?

Desu ne: You are

No: Mine

Chan: Friend


	3. Hello

(sorry for the delay. This chapter is juicy, so it took longer than expected...)

CHAPTER 3: Hello

Toan slept very lightly that morning, despite his mother's warning. This was for two reasons: first. he wanted to know these new neighbors, if they would have kids, and if the kids would be anything like Paige. Second, he wanted to know how Paige was, if she has met Susie, Joker, and all of his other friends in Queens...Ruby too.

Xiao hardly slept as well. She was worried about Steve, as well as Paige. Though she knew inside that they were alright, there was a small twinge of worriness that just wouldn't leave.

As for Steve, he slept like a log...gee, I wonder WHY?

* * *

In the morning, Toan was the first to wake. He woke up very early; the sun had just come up over the dusty mountain of the Divine Beast Cave. He took his green hat off his bedpost and put it on to cover up his messy brown hair. He pulled on his tan gloves, first his left one, then his right. As he tugged his right one tighter, he noticed the beautiful gem that had been there for so long, unnoticed: The Atlamilla. It once had a dazzling blue glow to it, but that was a year ago when he searched for the Atla. Now it was but a dull, gray-sapphire look to it, and it no longer reflected Toan's face when he gazed into it.

Toan didn't bother throwing on his orange shawl or boots, he was more comfortable without them; and didn't want to wake up his mom or Xiao by clopping down the stairs. He rubbed his tired eyes, and made his was down the steps, into the kitchen.

Then kitchen was dark this time of morning. Shadows cast about the room shrouded it with an enigmatic mystique, but with just one lit candle it brightened as radiant as the mid-day sun.

Toan carried his lit candle with him as he walked out the door.

Outside, the sun had already come up halfway over the mountains. None of the other villagers had awoken yet, but a large wagon was pulling around the bend. Toan couldn't see who was inside, but a few strangely shaped suitcases were piled to the top.

"Perfect timing," Toan grumbled.

He walked through a large red door under the stairs: the barn. Toan's pet llama was eagerly awaiting its breakfast, bleating and trotting around.

"Hey, girl!" Toan greeted. "Food's comin' up!"

The llama bleated a few happy cries of relief.

Toan grabbed his pet's bag of food and bowl and filled it to the top with different colored chunks and pellets.

As he pulled away from the bowl, Toan's llama gave out a cry of happiness and began tearing into her food. Toan giggled and watched in amusement as his pet scarffed down all the food he just put in the bowl.

"I'll see you later, girl." Toan whispered as he walked out the door.

Toan blew out his candle, for the sun was already three-quarters over the mountains and there was no need for it.

The wagon had stopped, right in front of Paige's house. The hazy sun still prevented him from seeing who had stepped out, but he could see two tall people hop off the caravan.

"Please don't be bad..." Toan sighed. 

He walked back up the stairs, through the front door; only to see his mother and Xiao up and dressed.

  
"Toan, why aren't you ready yet?!? The neighbors are already unpacking!" Renee exclaimed.

"Feeding the llama," Toan grumbled, "I'll go get ready."

Toan slumped up the stairs to put his shawl and shoes on. As he was leaving, he took a quick look outside his window. It was less hazy, and he could make out the shadowy figures of the two people better: one seemed to be a girl his age.

"Please don't be bad..." Toan repeated.

Toan jogged back down the stairs.

"Ready?" Renee asked.

Toan nodded.

"Let's go!" Xiao exclaimed.

* * *

Toan must've had very good eyesight, because there _was_ a girl his age moving into the house next door. Now, at first site, this girl would seem to be a nice, normal girl. But if you actually went up and talked to her, you would find that you're very wrong. You see, this girl was not a nice, normal girl. First of all, she was dressed in clothes Toan had never seen before. She was wearing a fitted black t-shirt (although that's not what Toan calls it) underneath a long, green, unbuttoned one. It just hung over her other shirt like a big, open jacket. Her pants were made of some unknown material and were very baggy.

Second of all...well, you'll just have to see when Toan meets her...

* * *

Toa was nervous. He had never met a girl his age in Norune besides Paige, especially from some unknown place. As he walked over to his new neighbors, he saw the little girl that lived close, Gina, playing with her ball. He wished his life could be carefree like that again. It seemed that everyone else in Norune Village had awakened as well, and they were all going along with their everyday lives. So why did Toan's life have to be so...different? Why couldn't he just grow up like everyone else? He couldn't answer these questions. But he wished he could.

"Go introduce yourself! Man, was Paige your manners teacher or something?!? You seem, like, really RUDE ever since she left!!!" Xiao snapped.

Toan said nothing and put his hands in his pockets.

"HELLOOOOOOOO?!?"

"Let's go..." Toan grumbled.

So they walked closer to the back-turned girl. She must have not heard them coming, because she didn't turn around. Toan and Xiao walked closer to the girl. She still did not look at them, she remained looking at the mountains.

They stopped. Toan was so close now that he could put a shaky had on the girl's shoulder, but he dare not. 

Suddenly, the girl whipped her head around, raven locks of hair flying around her shoulder.

"What do _you _want?!?" She snapped, tightening her low-hanging ponytail.

"Er...ah...um..." Toan stuttered, taking a step back.

The girl's emerald green eyes examined him from top to bottom, and they were strangely quick and darting.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything to me, you best be on your way. I'm very busy, and you should NEVER mess with me when I'm busy..." She remarked, turning back around and looking at the sun. It didn't seem to hurt her eyes to look directly in it.

"Hey! Watch out!!!" Came a distant voice. It was little Gina, and her ball was heading straight for the strange girl's head.

"Move it! You're gonna get h-" Toan stopped, because the girl turned her head just in time and caught the ball with one hand, as if she was expecting it.

Gina ran up to the girl in amazement and thanked her. The girl kneeled and gave Gina her ball back. As Gina ran away, the girl didn't even smile. She still had that same blank, angered look...

"_How_ did you do that?!?" Toan exclaimed.

"...Practice. Patience. And skill." She replied, never changing her expression.

"Oh...:"

"..."

"I...I just wanted to say...welcome to Norune Village. My name is Toan."

"I am Setsuna Michiro, a ninja from the East."

At the word "East", Toan went cold and took a few steps back in fear. ALL of his enemies were from the East. Flag. The Dark Genie. And all of the others that made his life a living hell when his village was destroyed one year ago. Now, there was another here. Toan thought she was gentile, but anyone from the East can be unpredictable.

Xiao gasped as well. "T-Toan...could you please talk to me in private?"

Toan nodded. "Please excuse me for a moment, Ms. Michiro..."

"As you wish." Setsuna murmured.

Xiao jerked Toan's hand and dragged him behind a tree.

"Toan, don't you know what she is?!?" Xiao exclaimed. "The jet black hair...the strange emerald green eyes...the extremely alert senses and strong abilities, almost like manou..."

"Er, what's your point, Xiao?" I know plenty of people with green eyes or black hair. And from what I know, Goro's father had very good senses and was strong. So why do you think Setsuna has magic powers?" Toan retorted.

"Toan, she is a YASHA! How can you be so blind, she _is_ from the East!"

"WHAT?!? Xiao, I'm surprised at you! I thought you'd know better than to judge people before you even know them; I can't believe you'd accuse her of such a thing!!!"

Xiao stuck her tongue out at Toan and stomped off in disgust.

"Fine, Toan! Be that way!" She growled back. "Just don't come askin' me for help after she drags you down into the bowels of Hell!!!"

Toan shook his head and walked back over to Setsuna.

"Konnichiwa, Toan." Setsuna greeted without even turning around to face him.

"Hello, Setsuna." Toan said, bowing.

"Where did Xiao go?"

"Oh, she's just-- hey, how did you know her name?"

"..."

"Setsuna?"

"I overheard you two ." She mumbled.

"So, I guess I don't have to tell you about the stupid thing Xiao said?"

"No..."

"Er, you..._aren't_ a demon, right?" Toan asked quizzically.

"..Of course not, Toan..." Setsuna grumbled. "One can think many uncanny things..."

There was a long pause.

"Setsuna, why do you always seem so somber? Why don't you ever smile?" Toan asked.

Setsuna turned around and faced Toan, looking as if she was about to cry, her mysterious emerald eyes glassy.

"I...I have...forgotten how to smile, Toan." 

Toan was shocked. "What do you mean?!?"

"My life...it has not been a happy one. First of all, my father--"

Suddenly, a tall man walked up behind Setsuna. He was wearing a strange black robe over a karate uniform.

"Setsuna, are you helping me to unpack or what?!?" He yelled.

"I...I am sorry Father...Sensai. I am still a true baka, even with your great training. Toan and I were just talki--"

"Oh, who is this young man?"

"Please allow me to introduce myself, sir." Toan said, sticking out his hand to be shook. "Desu Toan. O-genki desu ka?" 

"Genki desu, but you do not want to shake my hand. I would...crush it, accidentally of course."

"Erm, father...shall we go?" Setsuna interrupted.

"Oh...Setsuna, there is only a few more bags left, Renee has been a big help. Please, stay here with Toan, I shall fetch them. However, in a few minutes we must go inside the house and set everything up with impeccable Fen Suai. Then we must train."

"Yes, Fa-- er, I mean _Sensai_."

Setsuna's father walked off. 

"He insists on me calling him Sensai," Setsuna exclaimed, "but that's just the beginning. He forced me into the training of a ninja, and he can be very aggressive if I do not fight well!"

"Oh...that's so sad..." Toan whispered. "But I guess I just don't understand; I never met my father..."

"O-Oh..."

Toan and Setsuna were silent.

"Why don't you have dinner at my house tonight? My mother prepared it for you and your father..." Toan asked.

"...Okay. It's better than nothing..." Setsuna replied.

"ALRIGHT! Konnichiwa, Setsuna-- I'll see you later!" Toan and Setsuna walked into their houses.

* * *

"So Toan, what is Setsuna like?" Renee asked later that day.

"Oh, she's..." Toan paused. "Setsuna is a very fushigi shojo..."

"Really? That's good. There were too many normal people around Norune..."

"Feh, great?!? MY ASS!!!" Xiao grumbled, storming up the stairs.

"What's with Xiao?" Renee asked.

"She's just cranky...Xiao's got some strange theory that Setsuna's a _demon..._She doesn't even know her well like I do."

"Well, that's god for you! Hey, the Harvest Festival is tonight, why don't you take Setsuna?"

"Great idea, Mom! Setsuna really needs to smile more..."

---------------------------

JAPANESE LESSON

Baka: Idiot, fool

Konnichiwa: Hello, goodbye, greeting

Desu: My name is

O-genki desu ka: How are you?

Genki desu: I am fine

Yasha: Demon

Manou: Magic

Fushigi: Mysterious

Shojo: Girl

Sensai: Teacher


End file.
